An electrical connector is made up of a housing and a contact member and is mounted on a circuit board to elastically support a contact portion coming into contact with, for example, a terminal of a battery, at a predetermined position. For this type of electrical connector, a technique is known that provides a floating function allowing the housing and the contact portion to be displaced relative to the mounting circuit board in parallel with a board surface (see Patent Document 1). According to the floating function, a position gap tolerance between a case and the board can be absorbed in an assembly process of an end product. For example, when the same electrical connector is diverted to a different model etc., if the mounting position of the electrical connector must be shifted on a board while the same position of the contact portion is maintained, the same electrical connector is usable given that an amount of shift is within a displaceable range from the floating function. The same applies to when the position of the contact portion must be shifted without changing the mounting position of the electrical connector on the board.